The Cat King (PrinceBalto Secondary Animal Style)
PrinceBalto's secondary animal style spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: * Infant Simba - Toulouse (The Aristocats) * Cub Simba - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Adult Simba - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Cub Nala - Marie (The Aristocats) * Adult Nala - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Timon - Mushu (Mulan) * Pumbaa - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Mufasa - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Sarabi - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Scar - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Shenzi - Belladona (All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series/An All Dogs Christmas Carol) * Banzai - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Ed - Killer (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * The Hyenas - Cat R. Waul's Henchmen (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Rafiki - King Juilen (Madagascar) * Zazu - Iago (Aladdin) * Sarafina - Maisie the cat (The Brave Little Toaster To The Rescue) * The Wildebeest Stampede - The Stampede from "Jumanji" (Jumanji) Scenes: * The Cat King part 1: Toulouse's Presentation Ceremony ("The Circle of Life") * The Cat King part 2: Cat R. Waul and Thomas O'Malley's Conversation * The Cat King part 3: Oliver's First Day/Everything the Light Touches * The Cat King part 4: Oliver's Pouncing Lesson * The Cat King part 5: Cat R. Waul and Oliver's Conversation * The Cat King part 6: Inviting Marie/Ditching Iago/("I Just Can't Wait to be King") * The Cat King part 7: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 1; Oliver & Marie Arrive at the Elephant Graveyard) * The Cat King part 8: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 2; Including Belladona, Carface and Killer) * The Cat King part 9: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 3; Thomas O'Malley to the Rescue) * The Cat King part 10: Kings of the Past * The Cat King part 11: Cat R. Waul's Army ("Be Prepared") * The Cat King part 12: The Jumanji Stampede!/Thomas O'Malley's Death/Oliver Runs Away * The Cat King part 13: Cat R. Waul Takes Over Pride Rock * The Cat King part 14: Meet Mushu and Louis/Put Your Past Behind You * The Cat King part 15: ("Hakuna Matata") * The Cat King part 16: Cat R. Waul and Iago's Conversation * The Cat King part 17: Relax in the Stars/He's Alive * The Cat King part 18: Sawyer Chases Louis/The Reunion * The Cat King part 19: ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight?") * The Cat King part 20: Danny and Sawyer's Argument/Meet King Juilen/Thomas O'Malley's Ghost * The Cat King part 21: The King has Returned/Mushu and Louis' Distraction * The Cat King part 22: Danny Confronts Cat R. Waul/Danny Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle * The Cat King part 23: Danny vs. Cat R. Waul/Cat R. Waul's Death * The Cat King part 24: Happy Ending in the Pride Lands * The Cat King part 25: End Credits (part 1; "Busa Simba") * The Cat King part 26: End Credits (part 2; "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John version) Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Princebalto